Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-1}{5a} + \dfrac{2}{5a}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-1 + 2}{5a}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{1}{5a}$